Four Way
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse -  sorta  NC17 XXX Depicts human/multi mech.  NO MINORS! If you don't agree, you don't have to read.  Adult Ellie. Takes place several years after Children of Megatron.  Ellie is unified to four Cybertronian males, and needs them all! TOTAL SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie and Alpha Quatrus are my original __characters. No financial gain has been received. No infringement is intended or implied._

**A/N** _I just really want to apologize for this one. Takes place well after 'Children of Megatron,' and subsequent sequels. WARNING: Graphic depiction of multiple mech/human action. TOTAL SMUT. Rated XXX/MA/NC-17. If you don't agree, you don't have to read._

Four Way

Alpha Quatrus wasn't quite sure what to make of this; his unified had sent an almost desperate summons to all of her collective. He knew that he was the last to arrive, having been kept in meetings all morning by the young Optimus and the humans that wanted to learn more about their combined history.

"Quatrus! Where are you? Please! I need you NOW!" Ellie sent through their personal link.

"Pulling in now little love," he sent back.

"Hurry! I need you PUSHING into me NOW!" she insisted.

"What in the universe?" he muttered aloud as he hurried up the steps.

Ellie didn't understand it, but she was desperate. She was so hot; she ached for them, ALL of them. She felt a deep, undeniable desire. They would make this work. She would make sure of it.

She stretched out on the bed, the faux fur tickling her highly sensitized flesh so that she gasped in pleasure. Thundercracker taking his time torturing her with his bone melting message to try and give her some relief from the raw need she felt. It was only serving to make her hotter. Even with Bumble's holo image penetrated deep inside her, moving deliciously in counter to the rocking of T.C.'s hands, it was only inciting her more. Not even Boomer's fingers up her ass were working.

Finally, she huffed out in frustration. Guess they could get started.

"Stop! Everyone stop," she demanded. It was so unlike her to be short with her mechs.

Instantly, they all stopped and withdrew. Instinctively, she moaned when Bumble's seeder and Boomer's digits left her bereft. She rolled on to her back, still under T.C.'s holo image.

"Quatrus is on his way. I . . . NEED direct interface."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" T.C. innocently asked. This was his first time experiencing this mood with her.

"Not quite," she said as she noticed Boomer and Bumble exchange surprised looks.

She nodded at her first two who promptly dissolved their holo images and reanimated their mech forms. They already had their chest plates open to expose their sparks and their seeding interfaces out and ready.

She kissed his holo image deeply and handled his member, making both his mech and holo forms groan in pleasure.

"Reanimate, then follow Bumble and Boomer's lead," she told him as she ended the kiss.

He looked at her with both desire and confusion, and then dissolved his image.

Instantly, she was up and kneeling on the edge of the bed, wordlessly, Bumble walked over to her and gently picked her up, engaging her spinal port with his mating chest interface. She groaned and allowed her head to loll back against the sensitive plating, knowing that the feel of her hair against the circuitry was one of his most favorite things during interface.

She felt the jolt of surprise as he downloaded the images from her mind.

"You want to do what?" he asked aloud.

"Please! I NEED direct from all of you," she moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you Ellie," he sounded almost desperate. Neither of them was sure if it was to proceed or abort.

"Aborting will hurt worse," she assured.

He groaned as he handed her to Soundwave, and then lay down on their bed, his seeder standing proudly erect, already making the necessary self-modifications to ensure her pleasure and guard against any damage.

The sound of the door opening was almost lost on them, except for Ellie who knew it was her final unified through their link. And just like that, she felt the spiral in her belly begin to tighten deliciously; it was truly beyond the point of no return now.

Soundwave, her Boomer, gently docked with her spinal port and rewarded her downloaded request with a quick air intake, followed by a groaning chuckle. He liked things a little more naughty, so for him, she roughly bit the edge of his chest plate, and then soothed it with her tongue. He shuddered as he disengaged his human and handed her to T.C., taking his position kneeling across Bumble's lower abdomen and aligning their seeders. Then, he deployed her favorite tentacles. He would use two for her.

Confused, T.C. accepted her and docked with her port. She rewarded his courage by burrowing her hands under his chest plates covered by the bisected canopy of his jet form and rubbing the hidden nubs she had found there. He instinctively moaned and rocked his pelvis joint at the pleasure he received. He gasped in surprise at the images he never would have believed her capable of thinking.

His optic ridges raised in surprise as his lip plates slowly smiled. "Alright!" he said eagerly as he reluctantly handed her to the eldest and newest member of the collective. He took his position kneeling on the floor facing Bumble and Boomer. He rocked back on his heels to wait for Quatrus to dock with her and take his position.

Alpha Quatrus watched the procession with open curiosity. The youngest mech, Bumblebee, was lying back across their specially designed and reinforced bed with his seeding mechanism deployed and eager when he entered.

In turn, Soundwave and Thundercracker docked, each with a various reaction to whatever she was about to show him. Equally curious were the positions she was assembling them in. It almost looked as if she wanted a direct four way interface, which was astounding. She was a human, and even if she may have been able to take two of them at once, there was no way she would have been able to physically fit three or four spikes within her interface port.

With almost trepidation, the prime docked with his human lover. Instantly, he was in her mind. There, he felt her raw, unchecked desire spiraling tighter around her, and, in turn, him. He had been correct; she was trying to assemble a four way. It was almost unheard of. Of course, he would obey, he had no choice, but he did offer a suggestion to modify the image a bit. After a moment, he felt her joyful acceptance.

He felt her need of this. He knew she didn't understand why she would require something so brutal, but his only choice was to share his experience with her and modify the imagery to keep her unharmed as well as give her the most pleasure.

He felt her find the sensitive cables under his chest plates and brutally tug. Oh Sparks! That felt so erotically grand, he had to offline his optics and expel his vents. In reward, he reached his large finger between her legs and rubbed the rough material on her nub. She moaned deliciously and tugged his cables again. He gently punished her for the teasing by sending a slight electric charge into his finger. She cried out and jerked as her channel released a large amount of lubricant onto his digit and down her inner thighs.

She was ready.

Gently, he disengaged the docking port and opened his groin plate, his spike shooting out eagerly and assuming the required modifications.

He onlined his optics and hurriedly rushed to his position, handing Ellie to Soundwave to lock her into interface. He stood facing the bed, Thundercracker's head positioned behind his aft plate as the spymaster held her around the waist and inserted two tentacles into her interface port. Then, gently, he sheathed her onto both Bumblebee and his spike. She moaned as it stretched her channel, the two cables helping to further stretch her to prepare for the entrance of Thundercracker. As he positioned his spike at her entrance, one tentacle retracted from the port to grasp the young Seeker's appendage and gently guide it in as the other tentacle also retracted. She gasped at the pleasurable pain of the sensation, and grabbed onto Alpha Quatrus' thigh plating for purchase. The feeling swamped them all through their collective link nearing them all to overload, but not quite yet. She needed something more. In answer, Soundwave inserted his two tentacles up her aft. She groaned in ecstasy, almost. Something was still missing.

"Quatrus? Please," she begged.

In answer, the ancient prime slightly bent his knees and brought his spike to her oral interface. She latched on hungrily.

"NOW!" she ordered through the collective link.

As one, they each began to move within her ports, deploying their seeding ducts even further within her with every move. She felt the way they crept into her, equally catching her on fire and winding her tighter.

She wanted them to go faster, stretch her wider, deploy themselves deeper within her recesses. She thought it, and they obliged. They needed her to overload so that they could follow suit.

She needed . . . she needed . . . something more.

The spike in her mouth was delicious, the duct obligingly inching its way down her throat; the tangy, sweet, slightly acidic taste adding to her pleasure as she felt something start to trickle down her throat.

"Not yet, Quatrus. YOU made me wait. Now it's your turn," she sent over her link.

He moaned when she bit down on the malleable metal housing, causing him to spurt more of the lubricant down her throat. Obediently, he paused his overload.

Almost. Just not quite yet. Something more, she thought disjointedly.

Then, it came to her. "Boomer, stretch me more! Deploy more tentacles, every one of them engage an aft!" she sent.

He willingly complied, sending his tentacles out in search of empty orifices, or ones that he could stretch even further. The shock of it caused Bumble's pace to alter, making him the one odd 'bot, moving counter to the other two.

She gasped around Quatrus' member at the delicious new feeling. Through their collective merge, the others changed their own paces, giving her four different paces to adjust to. It was wonderful!

"Deeper!" she thought.

They complied as far as they dared.

"More! Penetrate it!" she thought as she felt them stop just short of her womb.

They complied, one at a time, as gently as they could in their lustful state.

"Tits hungry," she thought.

Instantly, Boomer's hands were there, playing with her breasts, exciting her to the last remnants of her control.

She was beyond words. She was so close; then the image of T.C. engaging Quatrus' aft with his glossa and Bumble engaging Boomer's aft with his hand disappearing and reappearing came into her mind. They obliged and caused the two largest 'bots to shudder.

The sensation was enough to shred what was left of her control. She gasped and forced herself down further onto the three spikes beneath her, releasing Quatrus' member as she did so. She let go and screamed as she finally released. Less than a spark surge later, the three mechs beneath her completed their overload and she felt some hot liquid shoot into her passage as the surge of electricity through her own skin leapt to her four lovers. The three who had directly interfaced with her shared their sparks with her in answer, then collapsed against each other.

As gently as he could in his near overload state, Alpha Quatrus disengaged his human from the other three and placed her on her hands and knees beside them on the bed. Carefully, so as not to pull the spymaster's tentacles from her aft, or his own for that matter, he savagely entered her from behind. She screamed at the invasion, and then panted in time to his movements. Quickly, she released again and the prime followed suit, releasing his seeding mixture within her with blended screams of completion as he sent his spark into her form.

He left his spike within the girl and was rewarded by the spasms of her inner muscles dancing along his shaft. His contented sigh was rewarded by a gentle glide of spark electricity from the human to the four mechs. Just as gently, they returned her spark.

He could not bring himself to remove his ducting from the girl's relaxing form. Instinctively, he gathered up several pillows on the bed and lifted her hips to put them under her so she was lying at an angle with her aft in the air.

As gently as he could, he laid over her sleeping form, his seeder still within.


	2. Seeded?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie and Alpha Quatrus are my original characters. No financial gain has been received. No infringement is intended or implied._

**A/N****:** _Again, really, really sorry about this. Sequel to 'Four Way,' rated M for explicit reference. I know that I was in some sort of sick mama mode when I wrote this, so if you__ don't agree, you don't have to read._

Seeded?

Finally, after nearly an hour, the mechs began to move. Reluctantly, Soundwave retracted his tentacles from the ports the girl had him interface. He noted she groaned in regret when he left her aft.

Still not wanting to move, he manifested his holo image to go into the bathroom and retrieve a wet wash cloth and towels for them to clean off with. Reluctantly, the image complied and then disappeared when he just could not muster the Energon to keep it active. Lazily, he washed off his tentacles and retracted them one at a time. Finally, he was able to sit up, much to the delight of the young Autobot he would bet, and swore he was dizzy when he did it. He began to wash off the sensitive interface, and then frowned in his mind when he noticed it wasn't just the girl's lubricant on him. It almost looked like seeding mixture. He shrugged it off. Even if it was, she was human, it would not take.

He tried to get up, and collapsed back onto the black and yellow 'bots torso.

"Oof!" was the only reply. He was probably too tired to even notice.

Eventually, he was able to stand on visibly shaking legs. He staggered over to the wall, and heavily sat down on the Cybertronian sized chair. She had it brought in when she realized she would always have at least one mech with her from the time of their official unification rights.

He looked around at the carnage of mechs. Smiling, he chuckled as he realized they were probably the happiest carcasses he would ever see. Then he noticed something odd, every one of them still had their seeders deployed and their chest plates open.

Normally, when a mech had completed a successful overload, their reproductive interface would automatically retract. That wasn't happening here.

Frantically, he searched his archives of Cybertronian files to find any medical explanation of what was happening. Eventually, he found it.

He rocked forward as far as his current state would let him. "No!" he whispered aloud. It couldn't be. She was human, it was impossible.

Then he realized, it was equally impossible for a human to have a spark, but she did.

"Soundwave to Autobot Ratchet," he sent via his internal link.

After a few moments, the medic answered.

"About time you guys started moving around."

"Request verification of medical possibility," he stated. He so did NOT want to have to deal with pleasantries when this might have happened.

"What medical possibility? Is it Ellie?" the Autobot sounded concerned.

"Perhaps. Estimated time of arrival to her quarters?" he asked.

"I'm pulling into the gate right now. Out," was the terse answer.

Eighty-two seconds later, the Autobot medic was letting himself into their room. One look around and he stopped and stared dumbfounded. The only being even remotely moving was Soundwave, and he really didn't have the Energon for much more than awareness.

The sound in the hall behind the chief medical officer told him he wasn't alone. He identified the sounds of at least three other mechs either on the stairs or in the hall. One of whom was definitely the Prime.

Briefly, he felt concerned for his unified. He knew she would be self-conscious about this situation. Fortunately, when Prime looked in the room and saw the obvious state they all were in, he quickly closed the door and ordered everyone back to their business.

Soundwave noticed that the large mech made certain to stand guard outside their door himself.

"Where's Ellie?" Ratchet finally was able to ask.

"Beneath Alpha Quatrus," he answered stoically.

Finally, there were signs of life from Bumblebee and Thundercracker as they each began to groan. Ratchet ignored them for the moment, except to 'accidentally' clip the Seeker's seeder with his foot.

The unfortunate mech yelped painfully and clutched his interface as he rolled onto his side and remained still.

Soundwave chuckled in spite of himself.

"Can you move to help me get him off her?" the medic asked Soundwave.

The spymaster tried to get his legs under him, and collapsed back against the chair.

"I guess not," Ratchet muttered. He walked back to the door and opened it a crack. "I need help Optimus," he said.

Without a word, but a great deal of concern in his optics, the Prime walked into the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't know yet. These mechs are secondary to Ellie. She's under Quatrus. I need help to get him off her."

"NO!" Soundwave was adamant. "They are still interfaced," he tried to tell them.

"What?" Optimus asked incredulously.

"Still?" was Ratchet's reaction.

"Oh . . . HELL!" was Ratchet's eventual reply. "Well, change of plan then."

Ratchet sniffed the air and then looked around at the mechs, a strange gleam in his optic. Carelessly, he walked over to Bumblebee who was finally able to get his elbows under him and lever himself up to look confusedly at Ratchet, then Optimus and back. Without a word to the young mech, the medic callously reached out and grabbed the end of the seeder and roughly twisted.

"Ow!" he yelped as he collapsed back onto the bed and covered the appendage with his hand.

Optimus covered his own groin plate in sympathy, but said nothing.

The Cybertronian looked at the liquid he had collected and ran his medi scanner over it. "Oh BLOODY hell!" he exclaimed.

"Will you please tell me what this has to do with my daughter?" Optimus finally demanded.

"These guys are in this state because your daughter is in a seeding cycle," Ratchet finally stated. "This is seeding mixture," he showed the prime the pale green viscous fluid with silver specks floating in it.

"And given the position they were all in when I came in here, I'm guessing she took more than one of them at once," he continued. "The fact that she and Alpha Quatrus remained engaged even after they all probably went into recharge further supports the theory.

"Optimus, I believe your daughter may be with seedlings," he finally stated.

"What? That's impossible! She's human," he tried to deny.

"Human with spark," Soundwave pointed out.

Optimus looked at his daughter's mate in denial, then staggered back and collapsed on the Cybertronian chair on the opposite side of the door. "This can't be happening," he groaned. "My little girl is going to be a mother again?"

"I won't know for sure until I can examine her. As of right now, no idea how long that is going to be," Ratchet explained.

"Since she is a hybrid of some kind, this is totally unexplored territory. I don't know if the seeding is going to implant properly, if at all. And what really concerns me is how her body will react if it did," Ratchet was saying distractedly.

"You mechs," Ratchet addressed the now somewhat mobile males. "You're going to have to remain in this state until her body either gets what it needs or her cycle is over. We'll have to have nourishment sent to you until you can come out to get it yourselves.

"With Cybertronian femmes, this generally lasts anywhere from a few hours to a couple days. But, since she is human, well, you may very well be looking forward to staying here for at least two days, maybe as long as a week."

"Is she going to want us all at once again?" Thundercracker asked almost hopefully.

"Really! T. M. I.!" Optimus exclaimed as he launched himself off the chair and beat a hasty retreat toward the door.

"Just let me know when I can see my daughter," he said as he fled, softly closing the door behind him.

Ratchet shook his head and smiled at his leader, anyone but his daughter he would be fine with.

"Not likely," he addressed them. "I figure she will definitely need you each in your mech form though. Other than that, it's probably going to be a matter of preference," he finished.

"When you can make yourselves decent for mixed company, she should be done with you," he said as he went out the door.

"Well, slag it!" Thundercracker stated as he finally pushed himself up to a sitting position. "What do we do until she wakes up?"

The sound of Alpha Quatrus awakening caught their attention.

"I believe she should be getting ready for rounds two, three, four and five, if my information is correct," Soundwave stated.

"What information?" Bumblebee wanted to know as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I have extensive files on many subjects," he explained.

"A cycling femme will send her collective into recharge while she assimilates the seeding programming. When they start coming out of recharge, it generally means she will begin cycling again soon."

"Oh. So we get to boink her again?" Thundercracker was hopeful.

"You are missing the point high flier," Bumblebee said distractedly. Groaning, he sat up and gingerly sat on the edge of their bed. "She's in a SEEDING cycle. If it works, it means that at least one of us, if not ALL of us are going to be procreators," he elaborated.

"Oh crap," he said, using one of their human's favorite expressions. After a second of processing, he happily, if a little gingerly, climbed to his feet and began to dance around, enjoying the feeling of the air he generated on his spike. "I'm gonna be a dad-dy! I'm gonna be a dad-dy!" he sang.

Bumblebee and Soundwave looked sadly at each other. They were on the same wavelength with this one; IF it worked. Then, figuring they would give the young spark something else to distract himself, they each reached for him. Until she woke up, they had these perfectly good spikes just doing nothing but looking pretty.

T.C. laughed when he was caught by the seeder and the aft vent. He really enjoyed being unified.


	3. Pillow Talk

_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie and Alpha Quatrus are my original characters. No financial gain has been received. No infringement is intended or implied._

**A/N** _Finally got it out of my system . . . for the moment anyway. Conclusion to 'Four Way,' x rated and 'Seeded?' M rated. Rated M for content, just to be safe. Huma__nxMech pairing. If you don't agree, you don't have to read._

Pillow Talk

"Do you think it worked?" Quatrus asked over their private channel.

"I hope so," she sleepily confessed. She moaned as she felt him extending and retracting the tubing within her feminine channel. She liked this gentle way of his to bring her to orgasm.

"You know you're going to go back into overload soon, and then the others are going to know you've been letting them suffer for almost an hour. Luckily, they were out cold the last two times you overloaded."

"Yes. I know. So who do you think I should take next?"

"You love us all. But, I think that maybe Thundercracker should be next. He seems to desperately want to be a procreator. Bumblebee and Soundwave already have offspring to you. It would only be fair."

"Mmmm. Fair would be having babies with all of you at the same time, the way Honeybee and Gladys Belle came into the world."

"Maybe I'll leave some room for the Seeker," he teased.

"Maybe I'll have you roll us over and take T.C. at the same time I'm taking you."

"That would be a delicious idea. Do you think he would mind leaving his playmates and joining us?"

"You heard him asking if he was going to get to boink me again. Roll us over and let's find out."

"Mmmmm, I don't want to just yet. I like having you all to myself right now. I promise after this next overload."

"Oh, take your time. Take your sweet, luxurious, deliciously torturous time."

He did.


End file.
